blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/WHO DONE IT!!!!!!!!
This is Google's cache of http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1382.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 9, 2016 18:30:13 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. WHO DONE IT!!!!!!!! Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » WHO DONE IT!!!!!!!! « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: WHO DONE IT!!!!!!!! (Read 747 times) linksith Sr. Member Offline 347 WHO DONE IT!!!!!!!! « on: August 20, 2015, 05:13:36 AM » OK so I am VEHEMENTLY ENRAGED!!!!!!!!!! When I knew that I would lose my war with Algeria, Ivory Coast would lose me as their leader. So I set the flag, avatar, anthem (as a requiem) and description as a memorial when I died. But then I look at Ivory Coast after I had already died and I see something.... http://blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100102 someone took my username!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is obviously intentional to pose themselves as me in my former nation if Ivory Coast. I want to know WHO DID IT and I also want my username back! Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: WHO DONE IT!!!!!!!! « Reply #1 on: August 20, 2015, 05:22:41 AM » lol Al-Jam multis tried to take my name too Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu SonnyJack Full Member Offline 157 Re: WHO DONE IT!!!!!!!! « Reply #2 on: August 20, 2015, 06:09:51 AM » I dunno, looks pretty ordinary to me Logged linksith Sr. Member Offline 347 Re: WHO DONE IT!!!!!!!! « Reply #3 on: August 20, 2015, 06:30:41 AM » Quote from: SonnyJack on August 20, 2015, 06:09:51 AM I dunno, looks pretty ordinary to me You are stupid The son of a butthole took my avatar and used it!!!!!! however there is one thing he can't get... my TRW flag! THIS IMAGE HAS BEEN PHOTOSHOPPED AND DECREASED IN QUALITY TO PROTECT IT I've also deleted the image from my imgur account so now there is no longer a way to obtain the image. A message to the infidel « Last Edit: August 20, 2015, 09:49:36 AM by linksith » Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA Sam Hyde Sr. Member Offline 435 Personal Text America's most notorious mass shooter Re: WHO DONE IT!!!!!!!! « Reply #4 on: August 20, 2015, 06:35:04 AM » lmao Logged Also known as Mammon. Creator of the Definitive Guide to >BLOC. Confirmed shitlord by Commissar Brian. Shockwave Newbie Offline 20 Re: WHO DONE IT!!!!!!!! « Reply #5 on: August 20, 2015, 09:35:05 AM » This is just a plain insult by Al jam. Killing a nation is one thing. Taking a guy's username is another. I appeal to the world of bloc that that nation should be attacked and linksith's username should be restored to him now. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40311 http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=100026 Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: WHO DONE IT!!!!!!!! « Reply #6 on: August 20, 2015, 09:47:12 AM » Another reason I didn't join Al-Jam: >I resign from leadership in my nation >I hope to give new players a chance at playing >Al-Jam multis lock nation from any new players Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Shockwave Newbie Offline 20 Re: WHO DONE IT!!!!!!!! « Reply #7 on: August 20, 2015, 10:21:05 AM » Yeah, hopefully when rumsod returns (after 6 months or so) he rightfully bans these multi Al jamers. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40311 http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=100026 Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: WHO DONE IT!!!!!!!! « Reply #8 on: August 20, 2015, 10:47:59 AM » Quote from: Shockwave on August 20, 2015, 09:35:05 AM This is just a plain insult by Al jam. Killing a nation is one thing. Taking a guy's username is another. I appeal to the world of bloc that that nation should be attacked and linksith's username should be restored to him now. Welcome to the forums! Please put your nation link in your signature. It can be found under Settings at the bottom of the main page. That said, tbh I'm just impressed they pulled that one off at all. One of them must have gotten direct access to the database itself; why not give themselves nukes at this point? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Svetoslav Sr. Member Offline 487 Personal Text I am a pancake. Re: WHO DONE IT!!!!!!!! « Reply #9 on: August 20, 2015, 02:12:36 PM » GIB MG TO AFGHANISTAN I B M G T O A F G H A N I S T A N Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=51011 Love the pone. Hug the pone. Kiss the pone. Massage the pone. Cuddle the pone. TRW: Bulgaria Shockwave Newbie Offline 20 Re: WHO DONE IT!!!!!!!! « Reply #10 on: August 20, 2015, 04:52:23 PM » Quote from: Svetoslav on August 20, 2015, 02:12:36 PM GIB MG TO AFGHANISTAN I B M G T O A F G H A N I S T A N How about no. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40311 http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=100026 Sam Hyde Sr. Member Offline 435 Personal Text America's most notorious mass shooter Re: WHO DONE IT!!!!!!!! « Reply #11 on: August 20, 2015, 06:11:17 PM » Quote from: Shockwave on August 20, 2015, 04:52:23 PM Quote from: Svetoslav on August 20, 2015, 02:12:36 PM GIB MG TO AFGHANISTAN I B M G T O A F G H A N I S T A N How about no. Logged Also known as Mammon. Creator of the Definitive Guide to >BLOC. Confirmed shitlord by Commissar Brian. Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » WHO DONE IT!!!!!!!! SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2